1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path member through which liquid flows, a liquid ejecting head that includes the flow path member, and a liquid ejecting apparatus that includes the liquid ejecting head, and more particularly, to a flow path member through which ink flows as the liquid, an ink jet recording head, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A representative example of a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid is an ink jet recording head that ejects ink droplets. The ink jet recording head provided with a head main body that ejects the ink droplets from a nozzle, and a flow path member that is fixed to the head main body and that supplies the ink from liquid storage means such as an ink cartridge in which the ink is stored to the head main body (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-207191), is proposed.
A filter for trapping air bubbles and foreign matter contained in the ink is disposed in a flow path of such a flow path member.
However, when the ink flows through the flow path of the flow path member, there is a problem that a solvent such as water contained in the ink passes through material of the flow path member and evaporates. Specifically, since a filter chamber provided with the filter has a larger volume than that of the other flow paths, the surface area becomes large, and evaporation of the solvent from the ink is likely to occur.
In addition, in order to suppress the evaporation of the solvent from the filter chamber of the flow path member, when a thickness of the flow path member in the filter chamber is increased, there is a problem that the size of the flow path member is increased.
Such a problem is not limited to the flow path member used in the ink jet recording head, and similarly exists in the flow path member used in the liquid ejecting head that ejects the liquid other than the ink.
In addition, without being limited to the flow path member used in the liquid ejecting head, similar problem exists in the flow path member used in other devices.